The present invention relates to an arrangement for encoding and recording on a carrier, by means of a recording element, information emitted by a data source.
In known encoding arrangements, separate devices are employed for encoding and for precompensation, during the writing operation, to compensate for errors which it is anticipated may be produced during the reading stage. The precompensation of errors is a problem connected with recording by means of codes with a high bit packing density, that is codes which provide a high number of transitions per linear carrier unit (high b.p.i.). It is necessary to note that, in known arrangements, the encoding logic and the precompensation logic are designed expressly for a given code and it follows from this that each of these arrangements can be employed only for carriers using that given coding. Any modification which provides for variations in the coding or in the precompensation device involves, in known arrangements, modifications to the hardware logic and, in some cases, complete redesigning of the arrangement.